Holding My Last Breath
by It's Raining Snow
Summary: Ok people! Here it is. My first Fanfic. please R&R (LaraKurtis) NO FLAMERS PLEASE! i wasn't sure what 2 rate it. lara's a little OOC.


Disclaimer: I don't own Lara, Kurtis or Evanescence. K? don't sue me. I don't even have enough money right now 2 by the new Blink 182 cd! That's saying something. Hold on to me love  
  
You know I can't stay long  
  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
  
Lara Croft stumbled down the path she was walking. Kurtis was gone. She was sure he was dead. Killed by the monster, Boaz. Lara walked into the arena where Kurtis had fought his last battle, and met his end with Boaz. Or so she had thought.  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Can you feel me in your arms?  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
She saw a large, limp figure laying on the ground in the middle of the arena. She realized it was Kurtis! She couldn't tell from where she was standing, if he was alive or not. She sincerely hoped it was not the latter. She ran over and kneeled next to him.  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
  
He was still alive. Barely. She felt his pulse. It was weak and erratic. His eyes opened slowly as he looked into her face. "La-" He couldn't get more than the first syllable out of his mouth. As he had tried to speak, blood slipped over his lips. "Lara," he tried again. He looked closer at her face and saw it was tear stained.  
  
I'll miss the winter  
  
A world of fragile things  
  
Look for me in the white forest  
  
He looked into her large, dark brown eyes and saw they were clouded with tears and sadness. She slipped one hand behind his head and murmured, "You'll be alright." Her voice shook as she spoke. "How bad is it Lara?" he asked her. She didn't reply. 'How can I be so upset over a person I barely knew? Know,'. She corrected herself. 'he's still alive.'  
  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
  
I know you hear me  
  
I can taste it in your tears  
  
Tears streamed down her face as she said, " You're going to be fine." She put her other hand over the wound on his abdomen. Her hand barely covered it. She felt his warm blood flow over and under her fingers. Kurtis realized it must be pretty bad. He tried to speak to her again, but as soon as he opened his mouth to speak, thick, crimson, blood came out.  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
He coughed. Hard. Lara, still kneeling, pulled Kurtis's torso onto her lap. The wound must have gone all the way through him because, as he rested on her lap, she could feel his blood seeping through her pants. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she looked at him. Kurtis reached a hand up and brushed her tears away. Lara managed a small smile.  
  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
  
Closing your eyes to disappear  
  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
It was becoming difficult for Kurtis to breathe. Each breath was a fight. And he was barely winning those fights. Lara could feel how hard it was for him to breathe. She held him close to her. Lara was praying to every god she could think of to let him live.  
  
But still you wake and know the truth  
  
No one's there  
  
Say goodnight  
  
Kurtis felt her body tremble as she started to cry harder. "Lara, how bad is it?" He asked her again. This time Lara answered him. "God Kurtis. It's really bad. My hand hardly covers it. It makes the wound on my stomach look like a paper-cut." He smiled slightly at that.  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
Calling me calling me as you fade to black Say goodnight  
  
Lara and Kurtis both felt his pulse slowing down as he bled to death in Lara's arms. He looked her straight in eyes. "Lara ." he felt his body slowly starting to shutdown as he bled. "I love you." He said it softly. Even if he tried to say it louder he wouldn't have been able to. "I love you too." She said gently. He smiled and closed his eyes.  
  
Holding my last breath Don't be afraid Safe inside myself  
  
"Kurtis," Lara shook his limp body. "don't leave me." She cried. She leaned over and pressed her lips to his, silently begging for a response. He was still alive. She could fell him returning her kiss. She tightened her arms around him to deepen the embrace.  
  
Calling me calling me Are all my thoughts of you Sweet raptured light  
  
He opened his eyes again to look at her. She looked deeply into his eyes and he returned her gaze. "I love you Kurtis." She said softly to him again. As she gazed at him, she saw his eyes starting to go glassy. "Please," She murmured. "don't leave me. Please." She held him tighter to her body. His chest no longer rose and fell in her arms. She leaned over and kissed him again, but this time there was no response. "No." she cried softly. "No, no, no.Please no." she realized now that she was begging no one. No one was there to here her cries. No one was there to help.  
  
It ends here tonight Holding my last breath Safe inside myself  
  
Kurtis was dead and there was nothing she could do about it. "I love you Kurtis Trent." She said to his limp body. She then realized why she had felt so close to him. They were both battle scarred and did not trust easily. She had felt so close to him and now he was gone. She gave him one last kiss, then laid his body down. She stood up and with one last glance at his lifeless body left the arena.  
  
Are all my thoughts of you Sweet raptured light It ends here tonight 


End file.
